Lobo
Lobo is a Czarnian bounty hunter and mercenary infamously known throughout the galaxy. He enjoys nothing better than mindless violence and intoxication. He is also arrogant and self-centered, focusing almost solely on his own pleasures, although he proudly lives up to the letter of his promises: no more or no less than what he promised. Lobo is the last of his kind, having committed complete genocide by killing all the other Czarnians. History Lobo was responsible for killing every other member of his race. He wiped out all life on his entire home planet, Czarnia, later claiming it was his "high school science project" (he gave himself a 'top grade'). Lobo was actually trying to destroy his school for holding him back for four years. At the moment his "science project" was going critical, Lobo attempted to escape his planet but was caught in the blast and was killed. His spirit was sent to Heaven and immediately banished to Hell. There Lobo adapted too well that "the guy in charge down there" saw him as too problematic and literally kicked him out of Hell, returning him to Czarnia alive. Thus making himself technically immortal from being banned from entering Heaven or Hell. Since then, Lobo has been a mercenary throughout the galaxy, earning him the most wanted over three-quarters of the Galactic Confederacy and warrants sworn out on him for too many crimes to mention. He generally refers to himself as "The Main Man". Lobo was contracted by Ronan the Accuser to kill the last Kryptonian Superman. He tracked Superman on Earth's moon, but was forced to retreat after inadvertently brought into conflict with the Inhumans Black Bolt and Medusa. Lobo again pursued Superman to the Xavier Institute but only to be abducted along with his intended bounty, Cyclops and Black Bolt to Warworld by Mongul to be forced to play in Mongul's gladiatorial games. He and the other Earth-bound prisoners were then brought before Mongul, in which Lobo tried to bargain with Mongul into releasing him and collect his bounty. However, Ronan already made contact with Mongul and decided to renege his deal with Lobo, which he leaves him for dead while already seeing Superman to face his inevitable death on Warworld. Together, Lobo worked with Superman, Cyclops and Black Bolt to break free by upsetting the games and later with help from the Justice League and the X-Men in fighting Mongul and his forces. After Mongul was defeated by Superman, Lobo left to seek retribution on Ronan for double-crossing him.The Last Son, Book Three: Changes, "Worlds at War" Upon traveling deep into Kree space, however, Lobo realized the difficultly in reaching Ronan due to the Kree military presence and temporarily abandoned his vengeance. He later jumped the gun in smuggling choice grain across the Confederacy. Lobo happened to arrive in Cel'Mak IV and harassed the timid agricultural-based inhabitants for the grain. The commotion attracted the attentions of Superman, the X-Men and the Starjammers, who were also on the planet, in which Lobo violently engaged them. The fracas ended when the Silver Surfer arrived and forewarn Galactus' arrival. Lobo somewhat unwillingly helped the heroes in saving Cel'Mak by sating Galactus' hunger while providing a distraction for the world devourer. After the planet was spared, the planet's inhabitants celebrated the heroes for saving their planet and presented Lobo the grain that he needed. With his task finished, Lobo resumed to seek his vengeance on Ronan; in which Superman then offered Lobo a proposition in helping him to find Ronan, who is prepared to invade Earth, and negotiate a fee with the Kree Accuser. Lobo accepted the proposition and tagged along with the heroes in finding Sentrius.Idem, "The Search for Sentrius" Lobo finally caught up with Ronan on his flagship during the Skrull-Kree invasion of Earth and ruthlessly beat him into submission. He was prevented from killing the Kree Accuser by Green Lantern John Stewart, who reminded him of his contract with Superman.Idem, "Battlefield: Earth" Under the contract, Earth's forces negotiated with Ronan and settled immediately on the condition that Lobo leaves the Solar System forever. Lobo earned his just reward from Ronan by demanding every asset, including his family's holdings, from the Accuser as Ronan made it clear from his previous contract in naming Lobo's price.Idem, "When Heroes Fall" Background information In DC Comics, Lobo is an interstellar mercenary and bounty hunter. He is the last Czarnian after wiping out his people with a plague. In Superman: The Animated Series, Lobo nonchalantly tells Superman the fate of his race: "I'm the last Czarnian. I fragged the rest of the planet for my high school science project. Gave myself an A." Lobo is technically immortal as he is immune to the effects of aging and disease, and has been banned from entering either Heaven or Hell. Lobo constantly swears, such as using the word "frag", and deride anyone as "fanboy" or "feeb". Footnotes Category:Characters Category:Men Category:Villains Category:Heroes